The Lily and the Rose
by iluvdtng123
Summary: Hinata is tired of being seen as the weak girl who always has to be protected. Following the Shinobi World War, Hiashi continues to criticize her abilities. After meeting a mysterious women who becomes her sensei, Hinata begins to become stronger and stronger. However, following a traumatizing incident with her elders, will Hinata follow the wrong path? Eventual DeidaraxHinata.
1. The Meeting

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Why can't I be strong, like Neji, Hanabi, or my teammates? No matter how much I train, no matter how much I strive for success, I will always be nothing but a failure in the eyes of Otousan. Even now, as I float on this beautiful lake on the outskirts of Konoha, I can't help but think of all of the troubles I must face in my days. "_A father who can't stand to look at you and a sister who thinks she's better than you—how pathetic can I be?_" I think to my self.

"You know what Hinata, if you always bring yourself down, you'll never get up. Just like Naruto-kun always says, you are only a loser when you believe it," I tell myself. I get back into my gentle fist stance, go through the appropriate hand signs, and scream "PROTECTION OF EIGHT TRIGRAMS: SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!". Suddenly, all of the trees around me are removed at the root, the lake is overflowed, and I am surrounded by a cage of chakra. Following the jutsu, I stare around me in great pride at the destruction, when I hear a sound, causing me to take out a kunai:

"Whose there! Show yourself," I scream to the rustle of bushes.

"Ha, like you could even touch me with that kunai. But I must admit, you are not as helpless as I first thought," says the mysterious yet stern female voice.

Before I know it, I feel a cold metal knife against my neck and my arms are pulled behind me. I try to pull away, but the grip that the unknown enemy has on me is rock solid. I then try to scream, however, her hand clamps over my mouth.

"Damn it princess, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to see if you could stop me from getting a hold of you—and my intuition was right, you didn't stand a chance." The haughty statement was then followed by a laugh.

The enemy then let go of my throat, which led me to jump away from her and activate my Bakugan. I then stared at her and realized two things: she looked both beautiful and powerful. Her skin tone was a darker shade of brown, which most likely indicated that she came from Kumogakure. However, not only was her hair ebony, but also she wore no headband on her person to indicate what village she resided in. She was clad in a red top that end above her bellybutton and black shorts, along with knee-high sandals. On her back, there held an incredibly large shuriken crisscrossed with summoning scrolls. Finally, a long sword hilt hanged from her hip, with a beautiful golden hilt that matched the colors of her alluring eyes. When I realized that I had been staring too long, I decided to end the silence:

"Who are you and what are you doing following me?" I yell at the stranger.

"Whoa, whoa no need to get all angry. If you must know, I go by Tsuyoi Bara. I had no intention of following you, but considering you just destroyed a relatively large amount of this forest, I had no choice but to notice," she answered.

I then blush, as I realized that this was a perfectly reasonable explanation. I was about to open my mouth to apologize when she interrupts:

"Don't apologize—it makes you seem weak. For your information, no I do not come from Kumogakure, and yes I am a ninja. I like to think of myself as a nomad; every single village is corrupt in its own special way, and I find it unnecessary to align myself with any of them," she states as if this is a normal story.

Her statement dumbfounds me. _How did she know what I was going to ask?_ I wonder. I then ask her what has truly been on my mind.

"What did you mean when you said 'I'm not as helpless as you first thought'?" I ask.

"Oh, that. I heard all of your whining about how your daddy thinks you're a failure and how your younger sister beats you in every scrimmage. While this would normally symbolize weakness, your jutsu seemed to disprove that fact. While you definitely have much work to do, you have some potential." Bara says this last statement with a smirk.

"What is with that smirk?" I ask the beautiful albeit irritating ninja.

"Wow, I was able to get you out of your shell with just a few insults! Well, I was just thinking that while I hate the idea of staying a village any longer then I have to, I might just stay for a bit to train your weak ass into something somewhat useful," she says in one of the most condescending matters that I have ever heard.

"You know what—I am tired of being called weak! I may be a little shy at times, but I will become a kuionichi. And truthfully, I have been trained by some of the strongest Hyuuga elders and an incredible Jonin kuionichi. What makes you think that you're so special? If anything, your just a common ninja" I reply.

Suddenly I feel a great amount of pain on my head. I start screaming, and I can feel the veins bulging from my head begin to throb, and my eyesight begin to fade. During this entire ordeal, I here Bara speak:

"Now, I do not appreciate being called "common". I have fought many of your kind, the Hyuugas. While you have an impressive Kekki-Genkai, a simple jutsu of manipulating the water in your blood, particularly near your eyes, makes your power absolutely useless. Now, I can teach you how to be strong, but you will have to listen to everything I say. Got it?" She asks as I am continually put through this pain.

I immediately nod, and I am released from the agony. I couldn't believe it, she hadn't even made a single hand sign and she was able to reduce me to a useless mess. While I should be scared or angry, I was grateful and impressed. This woman, ninja, goddess enigma was going to become my sensei. And I couldn't wait to be taught.

"When can I start, Bara-sensei," I reply.

"Bara-sensei, huh. I like the sound of that; by the way, you start in one hour. Go to sleep and eat a large breakfast, cause when I start training you, you won't have those luxuries for a while," with this, a puff of smoke appeared and Bara-sensei was gone.

What the heck did I just get myself into?


	2. The Training: Part I

Chapter 2: Training: Part 1

It had been over a week and a half since I started my training with Bara-sensi, and it had been a week and a half of hell. I took her advice and ate a large breakfast of bento and ramen, in which I was rewarded with a ten-mile run around the outskirts of Konoha. Following my torturous ideal, I was given even a worse deal: my first training session. I still remember that day.

"_Alright Princess, did that little jog warm you up a bit!" Screamed Bara-sensei in her bombastic voice. I couldn't even find the power to answer her verbally, so I just nodded my head in agreement. This nod earned me a punch in the head. _

"_Ow, what was that for!" I screamed at her._

"_I just wanted to make sure that you could still talk—you are really quiet, you know that Princess?" She asked me._

_I continued looking down, with a deep blush on my face. I have always been a meek person, but I tried to be brave in the face of Bara-sensei. To know that she even knew that I was shy just added to my embarrassment. But my little pity parade was cut short by Bara-sensei's voice:_

"_Okay Princess, for your first training session, I want to see if your even worthy to train. I like to call this a little survival mission. Now, look behind you. I'm pretty sure to recognize this forest," following this, I looked behind me with wide eyes. We were in front of none other then the Forest of Death. I can still remember during the Chuunin exams when Kiba, Shino and I were forced to fight for our lives in this very forest. Those days are days I would rather forget. _

"_Well, by your face it looka like you just pissed your baggy pants," she said with another chuckle. "Anyways, you will be in this forest for 2 weeks, alone. Your only have 1 rule: to survive. Just as a little motivation for you not to leave, lemme show you something." Following this, she did some hand signs followed by putting her hand on the ground. This was followed by a huge barrier surrounding the forest. She then proceeded to throw a random stone at the barrier, which proceeded to vaporize. Once again, I was in complete awe. "This barrier is virtually impervious to any jutsu. Basically, if you try to escape, your cute little candy ass will be cooked. Oh yeah, other then the poisonous plants and deadly animals you will have to face, you have exactly 15 minutes to run before I will try to hunt you down. A little tip for you, I aim to kill. Now your mission starts: NOW!"_

Today was the last day of that "training session", and there was a large chance that I could fail the objective. During the second day of the mission, Bara-sensei had caught up to my hiding spot – that earned me a kunai in the thigh and a few broken ribs. On the sixth day, I had to fight off a giant bear that literally tried to bite my head off. It was the first time that I ever killed a living creature, other then some Zetsu clones during the war. When the cubs came to the body of the bear, I swear that it took me at least a day to stop crying. The next days had basically been me starving to death and trying to tend to my injuries. While using some herbs I found to tend to my leg wound, I heard the sound that I had been dreading to hear.

"I must admit Princess, I was surprised that you were able to get away from me the first time. But you really should learn to hide your tracks more, I could smell your blood a mile away."

After Bara-sensei said this, I looked down on the ground and realized that a trail of blood from my wound had been following me. In a split second, I saw a shuriken racing towards my face, and I quickly ducked out of the way. Bara-sensei then ran towards me and sent a strong punch to my stomach. _There goes another rib_. I decide that I will not cower in the face of anyone, even a ninja as intimidating and powerful as Bara-sensei. I activate my Bakugan and begin a barrage of gentle fist against the shinobi. To the outside, it must look like a blur of attacks. For every strike I try to get on Bara-sensei, she is able to block it and send a punch towards my person. However, unlike the other times, I am able to block her attacks as well and continue the fight. Finally, I'm able to get a small hit on her face, leaving a scar. _Yes! I finally got a hit, I'm not a failure. Maybe…_ and then everything went black.

I wake up with a start. _Where am I? _I stare at my surroundings, and realize that I'm in a bedroom, but I don't recognize the furniture. I try to stand up, but I feel a sharp pain on my chest. I look down at my chest and realize that I am covered in bandages. _Oh, yeah. My training session. Wait, where am I!_ I begin to panic and jump out of the bed and run out of the room, searching aimlessly for some sign of life. I run into a small living room and see Bara-sensei, calmly sipping what appears to be tea from a mug. She then stares up at me:

"Woah, Princess. Finally you're awake. I must say, I'm not one to give compliments, but your body is quite impressive." She says this with a smirk. I look down and realize that other then my bandages, I am completely naked. I release a squeak and run back to the room to grab a blanket to at least have some modesty. I hear a bombastic laugh from the living room, and see that Bara-sensei has entered the room.

"Oh dear Kami, you are so fun to tease!" She says.

"What happened, why are we here. The last I remember, we were fighting, and in the forest and.." I am then interrupted.

"Oh that. Well, after your little party after you got a scratch on my face, I gave you a bit of a smack to your chest. You have been out, cold for over three days now."

I stare down in both shame and disbelief. _You should have kept your guard up. If you keep being dumb like this, you'll never earn the respect of Otousan….OH MY KAMI, OTOUSAN WILL KILL ME!_

"Wait, my dad will totally kill me! He gets upset if I am even five minutes late for training sessions at the complex, but three days without a word! He will totally, completely…" I can't even form how worried he will be.

"Calm down Princess, I told your Daddy that you would be training with me," Bara-sensei says.

"Wait, you talked to Otousan, what did he say?" I ask, truly curious as to my dad's response to my new training session.

"Well, he pretty much said that he could care less if you lived or died. He called you a complete failure and whatnot. I have to admit, even though I never met my parents, I would never think a parent would say that about their own kid. You dad's kind of a dick in that way," she answers.

I look down once again in sorrow. I was hoping in some way, my dad would show some form of pride that I took the initiative to train myself, or some worry for my well-being. But he has felt the same as always, complete disappointment.

Bara's POV

I look down at this strange girl after I tell her of her father's cruel words. _Maybe I'm being a little too hard on her. _I even have to admit; this girl is nowhere near as weak as I first thought she was. I haven't had a single injury on me since, well I can't even remember when. I can still remember that fight in the forest; the determination in her eyes to fight even when she knew she couldn't win. That determination lead to strength, and she was able to fight on par to Jonin that I have sparred with in the past.

_This girl has something special about her_. After those two weeks of training, I have made some strong mental notes on her. While her use of her Dojutsu is quite strong, her kekkai genkai along with her fighting style is not made for her. I will have to find a new fighting style for her to use, one well suited to her strengths. I will also have to change her attire, as not only does what she wear much too heavy for strong taijutsu, but it does nothing for her figure. Also, for some reason, I feel that she will be great with kenjutsu _I will have to pick up a sword for her some of these days_.

I am surprised by myself and how this girl has affected me. I have always been a nomad, a ninja with no one to fight for. But now, after a few weeks, I am completely enveloped with the mission to help this girl become a powerful kunoichi.

"Hey, Hinata," I say, for the first time using her actual name.

She stares at me with her tear filled eyes, which for some reason break my heart. _What are you doing to me?_

"Good job."


	3. The Training: Part II

Chapter 3: The Training Part II

Hinata's POV

It had been six months since I had started training with Bara-sensei. Six months since that mission that nearly took my life. Six months of intense training, broken bones, wounds and learning new jutsu; I could truthfully say that it has been the happiest six months of my life.

I no longer used the traditional Hyuuga fighting style. I still remember the day that Bara-sensei first had me change up my stance:

"_You know Princess, your stance is absolutely pathetic." Bara-sensei told this to me while I was practicing my gentle fist on some trees. I looked back at her both saddened and astonished. _

"_You look so…uncomfortable. Come on, get back in the stance," I proceeded to get in my stance. Bara-sensei then side-swept my legs, which led me to a rather ungraceful fall._

"_Bara-sensei, why um…why did you just do that?" I ask to my rather rash teacher. _

"_To prove a point. I didn't even use any chakra in that kick, yet you fell on your little candy ass. I know that this is your family style or whatever, but what use is tradition if your killed in battle, huh?"_

_I looked down and realized that she had a point, like usual. I had never been too great with the gentle fist. When Neji would use the stance, he always looked so strong and secure. It was as if no one could move him from his spot. However, when I would go in the stance, I looked as if I had just learned a new trick. For some reason, I just couldn't get it down. While I was thinking, Bara-sensei came behind me and grabbed onto my arms._

"_Remember that day, when I first saw you in the forest. Your jutsu required to spin around, and you looked as strong as a lion with the grace of a dancer. Let me see if I can…there!" _

_Following this I looked at my new stance. My arms were now in close-fisted and wrist side up, similar to how they looked in my Gentle Fist: Twin Lion justu. My legs were now parallel from one another, in a strong stance. I felt very comfortable and sturdy in this new stance. Once again, Bara-sensei tried to side sweep my legs, however, I was able to spin behind her and grab a hold of her shoulder. I couldn't believe it—in these minute changes to my style, I was that faster and nimble. _

"_Wow, you were able to go from falling on your ass to getting on my back. I am good!" Bara-sensei followed this with another laugh._

_You aren't good, Bara-sensei. You're great. _

Following that stance, Bara-sensei proceeded to concentrate on my Bakugan and teaching me kenjutsu. As a nomadic ninja, Bara-sensei had spent her entire life studying the jutsu of possible enemies and teaching herself how to outsmart them. This collection of studies included a very large portion of Bakugan strategies. I learned how to cancel out the blind spot that is traditionally found on the Hyuuga's neck, and see all 360 degrees. I could also see up to 20 km in all directions, something that I didn't even know was possible. But the most impressive skill that Bara-sensei showed me was the ability to sense the next move that my enemy would make.

This was a forbidden jutsu, not only due to the great advantage it gave the user, but if used to often, it could lead to permanent blindness. For this reason, I used the jutsu as sparingly as possible; however, in a life or death situation it proves very useful.

Secondly, Bara-sensei had gone to Ten-ten's father (one of the most highly-regarded weapon creators in all the Shinobi villages) and had surprised me with my own sword. It was a beautiful, 65-cm long thin blade with a platinum colored hilt. While it seemed to be only a single entity, it actually was two twin swords in one. Bara-sensei named it _Tsuyoi Yuri_ or Strong Lily. I couldn't have named it better myself.

I never saw myself as a swordsmen, however, I felt very comfortable in using _Tsuyoi Yuri_. Even Bara-sensei complimented me on my affinity for the weapon. During a mission with Bara-sensei and a few other Chuunin (I cannot remember their names), which was meant to be a C-ranked convoy mission, we were attacked by a group of rogue ninja. Bara-sensei decided to test my skill, and did not interfere with the battle. I was able to single-handedly defeat all of the ninja with nothing more then the sword and my eyes. It was the first day I had ever killed a human—I don't want to remember the guilt.

Since the second month of training with Bara-sensei, I have been undefeated in my sparring matches with Hanabi. Otousan seemed surprise at first, but he didn't say anything until I defeated Neji in a sparring. I still remember that day:

_Neji nii-san and I had just gotten into our battle stances. Otousan had decided that due to my consistent defeats of Hanabi, he should pair me with Neji. Neji seemed surprise by my stance, as he had not seen any of my sparring matches with Hanabi. However, this did not last long, as he ran towards with his gentle fist and Bakugan activated. _

_I then activated my Bakugan and used my new stance to spin around and dodge all of his hits. I continued to spin around and dodge all of hits. I couldn't keep this up for long, since Neji nii-san's hits were faster and stronger then that of Hanabi. _

_I need to get a hit, but how?_

_He then proceeded to hit my left arm, which rendered it completely useless. At that moment, I realized that I had something that he lacked: no blind spot. I then proceeded to stop dodging and tricked him into thinking that he had the upper hand, but immediately I used a substitution jutsu to transfer to his blind spot. I then sent chakra to my fist and hit him right in his Achilles heel; he proceeded to fall down, knocked out. I looked around me and realized that a large crowd of Main branch members had surrounded us, and all of their mouths were agape, including Otousan's. I smiled at my victory—and left the room in order to make my training session with Bara-sensei._

For some strange reason, Otousan had asked that Bara-sensei and I meet him at the Hyuuga complex at his private office. The last time I was asked into his office, he had told me that I was disinherited. For this reason, I was beyond nervous as to what he wanted.

We knocked on the door, and he proceeded to allow us to come in.

"I am pleased that you two have come for this meeting. I just wanted to say that I have noticed a change in both Hinata's skill level and fighting style in the last few months since she began to train under you." He said with his stern eyes and voice. I was so excited! _He basically is saying he is proud of me. _

"I am beyond disappointed in you, Hinata. To change the traditional fighting style of the Hyuuga in order to fit your own standards: disgusting. I would rather have a weakling for a daughter then a selfish fool." He looked at me with that same disappointment in his eyes. I couldn't believe it. _Six months of training and this is how I'm rewarded. _At that moment I couldn't stop the tears from flowing from my eyes. My father still hated me—even after everything he still hated me.

"And to you," Otousan then turned to Bara-sensei. "What right do you have to teach her all of this?! To teach her all of these inferior jutsu- I have heard of you, Tsuyoi Bara. You are nothing more then a troublemaker who travels the world with no loyalty or drive. You are even more pathetic then my daughter, if that is possible." He proceeded to say to Bara-sensei.

Bara POV

I couldn't believe my ears. Once again, this arrogant son of a bitch did not fail to surprise me. I have never known any father, let alone any person, to be so cruel to a girl. He wanted her to be stronger, and now that she has achieved this, he is angry that she did so in her own way. I looked down at my crying student and decided I couldn't take this sitting down.

"Listen to me, you pompous asshole. I don't give a rat's ass that you're the leader of some stupid clan or whatever. No one speaks to me in that tone. Also, your daughter has the potential to become one of the most powerful kunoichi in the world, but you pride blinds you from seeing that. Now, your probably going to PMS about what I just said to you, but if you want to fight about this, I am more then ready. I would love to have the opportunity to kill someone like you." Following that last sentence, I raised my killer intent as high as possible.

The look in both his and Hinata's eyes were shocked. Hinata looked as if she was about to pass out, and the ass looked as if he was about to blow up. He proceeded to walk out of the office and bang the door. I then looked at my student with sad eyes.

"Come on sweetie, lets go out." She looked even more surprised by my kind words. It was then my turn to be surprised when she gave me the most beautiful smile, wiped away her tears and took my hand.

"You know what, Bara-sensei, even if Otou…Hiashi does not appreciate my strength, it won't stop me from getting stronger. I want to get more powerful for not only myself, but for you too. I will impress you, sensei." She then grabbed my harm, and with Olympian pride, we walked out of the building.

Hiashi POV

I couldn't believe what that woman had just said to me! But in truth, I was not angered by the words, but hurt due to there truth. I was beyond impressed by Hinata-sama's progress, however, the Elders were angered by the change in style. If the Elder's decided that Hinata-sama was becoming a liability, there was no telling what they would do.

Even if I had to break her heart, and destroy her emotions I will protect my daughter. However, there is something about that sensei of hers. I had never been spoken to anyone in that tone. That she was prepared to do that in order to protect Hinata somehow made me feel confident.

I will do all in my power to stop her changes in the traditional style; however, I will allow this woman to train her.

_Hinata, keep yourself safe. And please, Bara, watch out for her. _


	4. When Will I Break?

Chapter 4: When will I Break?

Hinata's POV

"Hey, Hinata-chan! Come over here," I hear Naruto's loud voice yell for me from a nearby restaurant. I was currently hanging out with Bara-sensei after our training session. Even though I was still a bit disappointed in my father's reaction to my training, I had kept to my word and now fought for my loved ones, my sensei and myself.

We run down inside of the restaurant and see that Naruto is with Sakura-chan, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Ino, Ten-ten, Shino, Kiba and Choji. Following the Shinobi War, Naruto and Sakura decided to become a couple. I remember how devastated I was after hearing the news, but I eventually realized that while I admired Naruto for his strength, I did not love him. It was nothing more then an infatuation, a childhood crush.

"Oh, you must be Hina-chan's new sensei. It's nice to meet you. I'm Naruto Uzamaki, the future Hokage. And this beautiful lady is my girlfriend, Sakura!" He then proceeded to put his arm around Sakura, which caused Sakura to punch him in the head and yell him for being so loud.

"Haha, you friend's have got some spunk, Princess. You can all just call me Bara-I always wanted to meet Princess' friends, but she's afraid that I'll embarrass her." I then blushed at the comment and continued to talk to my group of friends.

The whole night was spent talking about missions and irrelevant subjects. Choji kept teasing Shikamaru about his upcoming date with Temari, while Ino tried miserably to hide her boiling jealousy. Rock Lee kept on talking about how youthful our energy one, while Tenten kept looking at my sword, admiring her father's craftsmanship. Kiba was complaining about how the restaurant wouldn't allow Akamaru to come in, however, he kept on staring at me. In the corner, Naruto and Sakura kept on cuddling. _How cute_ I thought to myself.

"Hey Princess, I think Dog-boy has a little crush on you. He keeps looking over here like you're a new chew toy or something," Bara-sensei whispered in my ear. I immediately blushed; even though in the last six months I had been sent on numerous seduction missions which required me to flirt with, and even at times _touch_ men for information, I still was uncomfortable with relationships.

"Alright kids, as much as I enjoy hanging around a bunch of underage children who spend all day talking about irrelevant things, I have to go to the bar and tell embarrassing stories about Princess over hear to Kurenai and Anko. See ya'll later; and don't be late for training tomorrow Hinata," Bara-sensei said this and quickly scurried out of the room before I could react. _Oh my Kami, Bara-sensei, it's like you live to embarrass me. _

"Oh, look at the time. If I don't rush home, Otousan will kill me. I should go," I started to get up when Kiba grabbed my arm.

"Can I, you know, walk you home Hina-chan?" Kiba asked me in the sweetest way I had ever heard. Choji started a howling laugh that was silenced by a death stare by Kiba. I smile and answer back "Of course, Kiba. That would be very sweet."

During the walk, we just talked about…well, life. Kiba was astounded when I told him how I beat Neji in the sparring match. I remember he said _that must have taken the smirk off his face._ Kiba has always been such a funny guy.

"Well this is my stop. Thank you, Kiba-kun for walking me home. I had a lot of fun tonight." I was about to leave when Kiba grabbed my hand.

"Um, Hina-chan, I just wanted to say that you look very pretty tonight." When he said that, I blushed incredibly hard. "I also wanted to say, since your over Naruto and stuff, maybe we could…" A worried looking Neji interrupted Kiba mid-sentence.

"Hinata-chan, your back, I have to tell you…. sorry, am I interrupting something?" I am so happy that Neji nii-san came just in time. Its not that I don't like Kiba-kun or anything, its just, I don't have _those_ feelings for him.

"Oh no, Kiba-kun just walked me home. Thank you again, Kiba-kun!" I then proceeded to grab Neji's hand and run into the complex, leaving a confused Kiba outside.

Neji stared at me with a weird look in his eyes, and I just told him I was not in the mood to talk about it. When I entered the room, I was surprised by a group of main branch members, my father and elders all waiting and talking amongst themselves. That is when I caught my father's angry glance:

"Hinata, do you even know what time it is! You are more then half an hour late from your curfew. Who were you with?" He had looked down at me in a very menacing manner. I could feel my body shaking.

"Well, um Otousan…I was," I hated this, only he could make me go back to stuttering. "I was with the other ninja and Bara-sensei. You know…Ino, Ten-ten, Kiba and them."

"Oh, so the reason that you are coming in late is because you were with those pathetic excuses of ninja and that _woman_ you call a sensei. I can't even look at you right now, just go to your room. I will deal with you later." He then proceeded to walk back to the elders, who looked proud at his so-called _discipline_. I couldn't take it.

"Otousan, why do you hate me so much?" I mumble. This causes everyone to look at me. "You know, that restaurant that I my friends and I ate at is a place we used to go to. Do you remember that, dad? Do you remember when we used to go out as a family, Hanabi and I dreaming about being powerful kunoichi. Do you know what else I remember; it was someone's favorite place to eat. The woman that you love, the woman that gave birth to me, the woman who died." Once I say that, he runs at me and grabs my collar.

"You are completely out of line!" He screams to my face.

"NO, YOU'RE OUT OF LINE! Can you not remember mom—the woman who loved and cared for you. You know what, maybe if she were still around, you wouldn't be as pissed off as you are all of the time." This was the last strike for him. I felt the slap in my face, and how it burnt like fire. All I did was laugh—all I could do was laugh.

"You're getting a little weak there, Hiashi. You didn't even break a bone this time. Come on, bring it on, or are you afraid that if you kill me, you won't have anyone to remind you of your dead wife." Following that, it took a group of branch members to stop my father. I could feel his killing intent- he really wanted me dead. Following this, Neji nii-san and Hanabi ran towards and walked me to the infirmary.

_How much more of this can I take?_


	5. New Beginnings

Chapter 5: New Beginnings

Bara's POV

"THAT USELESS SON OF A BITCH DID WHAT!" I screamed to my student. I saw that Hinata had not come to practice in the morning, and knowing how punctual she was, I grew slightly worried. I walking into the village and saw her cousin, I think his name is Neji, walking out of a pharmacy. When he told me that he was picking up some ointments for Hinata, I immediately rushed to the Hyuuga complex. The guards were a little wary to let me in to say the least, but through a little _persuasion_, I got into the infirmary with relative ease. That is when I saw Hinata, with a huge bruise on her face, lying in a plain white cot. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and told me of the whole ordeal that had taken place at the complex last night, and then broke down into sobs.

"Bara-sensei…it was all my fault. I can't believe I said those horrible things to Otousan. It was like..like something came over me. I got so angry and just," she had to stop speaking to release some more sobs. "I just lost control. I have tried to apologize to Otousan, however, he won't even look at me. I hate myself for what I did to him and I'm a disgrace, I don't deserve to be a Hyuuga! I don't deserve to have you as a sensei.. I'm just a worthless…" This time, she was cutoff by me.

"Shut up, Princess! You have faced years of abuse from that so-called clan of yours; it was a matter of time before you lost your cool. Your dad is the one who is a disgrace. I can't believe he actually had the nerve to touch you! I swear to Kami that if I ever see him, I may have to make you an orphan." When I saw Hinata's face after I alluded to her mother, I softened up my tough exterior and gave her a soft look. "I'm sorry Hinata. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you. I'm going to stay here until your better, and then we can go straight to my cottage. I have to talk to you about something important." I then gave her a tight hug.

"Arigato, Bara-sensei." Hinata then sniffled and brushed the tears from her face.

Damn you, Hiashi. Damn you to hell.

Hinata's POV

It had been three days since the incident, and Bara-sensei had kept her word. When I would wake up in the morning, I would see her sleeping lightly in the visitor chair across the room from my cot. I smiled lightly and thought _I'm so lucky to have such a great teacher_. Neji nii-san and Hanabi would visit every couple hours to see how I'm doing. Hanabi kept on reassuring me that Otousan would eventually get over the incident, but I know that she was just lying to spare my feelings.

Today, I was released from the infirmary. It was around 11:00 a.m. and Bara-sensei had just arrived at her small cottage. She had set up the table and served some tea for the both of us to share. After some small talk, Bara-sensei's face turned serious:

"Hinata, as you know, I have something very important to tell you."

I was a little shocked to hear her say my name, as it meant that this was an urgent manner. I gave her a curt nod to show my understanding. She then continued:

"As you know, I work as a nomadic ninja. Through all of the years I have been on this earth, there is only one thing I know for sure to be true: every single ninja village is corrupt. They all work for there best interest, either that be money or power. The darkness that lies in the Leaf Village would surprise you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Bara-sensei was speaking of the village as if it were some evil organization or something. "But Bara-sensei, how can you say that? I know that the village is not perfect, but none of them are. However, everything that the Leaf does is to keep peace."

"Oh Hinata, if you truly believe that then you are naïve. I must ask, did you hear of the massacre that occurred in the small village near Kirigakure?"

"Yes, of course." I remember when I overheard some fellow Chuunin speaking of the incident. There had been over three hundred casualties in the massacre, with over two-thirds of them children. I shudder at the thought. _Who could do something that horrible?_

"Well, the massacre was ordered by the elders of the village."

I just stared blankly into the face of my sensei. I couldn't believe, no, I _wouldn't _believe what I had just heard. There is no possible way that the village would allow for the death of innocent villagers-let alone order it. "You're wrong, sensei. Maybe you got the wrong information or something, but there is no way that the village would ever do anything that reprehensible. I'm sorry, but you have to be wrong."

"I knew that you would think so. Which is why I brought evidence—these are scrolls that I picked up from some ANBU ninja a few weeks following the incident. They were meant to be sent to some of the village elders, but I was on a mission for Kirigakure to pick them up. Even though it was not part of my mission, my curiosity got the best of me and I opened them up. They explain in great detail everything, and there is no evidence of forgery. You should read them for yourself."

I hesitantly picked up a scroll and started to read it. My eyes became wide when I realized that everything Bara-sensei had been telling me was true. _There have been some possible inclinations that this village carries a certain kekkai-genkai that would prove detrimental to Konaho, so they must be eliminated. We must assure that this jutsu does not spread. The children should be the first.._ I couldn't keep reading as tears blurred my eyesight. "Why would they do something so terrible? They didn't even know, they just had some "inclinations"—how could they do this."

Bara-sensei seemed a little taken aback by my reaction. She then looked at me with soft eyes. "Sadly, Hinata, it is just like a job for them. They would rather be safe then sorry. That's why they ordered the massacre and staged it as if it were the work of some rogue ninja." Following this, I just remained silent, trying to absorb all of the information.

"Hinata, following what your father did to you, I don't feel comfortable keeping you in the village. I want you to come with me and leave the village, and become a nomadic ninja."

"What? But I can't just leave the village. I know that my clan is cruel, but it's still my family, I can't just abandon them."

"Hinata, please think before you answer completely. You and I could leave this village, and I could teach you jutsu that even the Hyuuga elders can't master. We could defend the defenseless and try to stop the innocent from being hurt."

I looked down and thought about what Bara-sensei was saying. Even though I would be branded a missing-nin and possibly hunted down, I couldn't help but secretly long to be able to escape the prison of a life that I had been leading. In truth, other then my friends, family and Kurenai-sensei, I had very little keeping me in the village. "Can I think about it, Bara-sensei?"

"Of course, Hinata. However, I just ask that you be swift with your decision. I would hate for you to be put in any type of danger. Now, since Tsunade allowed me in the village, she has been sending me on a shit load of missions. I will be out of the village for the next few days with Anko and Kurenai on a basic convoy mission. Please, keep yourself safe."

"Of course, Bara-sensei. Thank you again for everything. I have to return to the Hyuuga complex now, and I wish you luck on your mission."

With this, she gave me another uncharacteristic hug and told me to take care of myself. With this, I made my way back to the Hyuuga complex. When I arrived to the complex, Hanabi was out training and Neji was on a mission. I proceeded to go to my bedroom when I was in for the shock of my life: Otousan waiting in my room.

"Hello Otousan…. how may I help you..," I tried to look to the ground to avert my eyes from his cold gaze. He proceeded to close the door and gestured me to sit. I proceeded to sit on one of the chairs in the room, trying my best not to shake in fear. _Otousan never comes to my room. What would he want?_

"Hinata, following your little performance in the main hall, there has been a unanimous decision that you are in no way worthy to become heiress to the clan. You are to be sealed with the Hyuga cursed seal tomorrow at 9:00 p.m. That is all." With that, he just left the room. I couldn't even scream, and if it were even possible, I cried for what seemed like the tenth time today.

_I can't believe that they are just going to throw me away like that. I can't believe that… I really am useless aren't I. _I then thought about Bara-sensei's offer again. I could just leave this, this hell and follow Bara-sensei. I began to fantasize how the life would be; I knew the training would be difficult, and I might be forced to kill fellow ninja who try to hunt me down. However, for some reason I didn't care. But, even after everything, even after my own _father_ had agreed to seal me with a cursed seal, I just couldn't bear the idea of abandoning them. Even after what I had learned about the village, there was just too much keeping me in the village. That night, I didn't get a second of sleep as I cried weighing my options. _Starting tomorrow, you will no longer be an heiress. _

It was time. I had spent the entire day in my bedroom, mentally preparing myself for the cursed seal. Neji had run into my room, and began to criticize the elders, asking how they could make such a rash decision. I was able to calm him, and tell him that following my actions I completely understood their decision. Two members of the main house came into my bedroom and escorted me to the chamber. As I was passing the hallways, I caught site of whispering Hyuga members staring at me-I even saw a tear leave Hanabi's eye.

I still couldn't believe all that had happened in the last week: I had screamed at my father, earned myself a black eye, been told of the corrupt nature of the village, and now was on my way to be sealed. However, I was now prepared. Maybe it was for the best, I probably would not have been able to take all of the responsibilities of an heiress. _Hanabi will do a great job, and maybe I'll be able to train with Neji more when I'm moved to the side branch. _

As I entered the chamber, I was met with a circle of Elders standing around the world. The main elder, my Grandfather, began to talk about how I'm a disgrace to the clan when I started to take a second look at my surroundings. That is when I started questioning a few things. _Why is Otousan not in the room—it is traditionally the leader of the clan that places the seal. Also, why are the elders standing, I have been told that in manners like this, they are always sitting in a circle. _That is when I started to get a horrible feeling.

Bara's POV

I am so freaking bored. Basically, Hokage Blonde and Busty had been riding my ass in order to do a crap load of missions for her village due to the _privilege I had been giving for living in the village_. Privilege my ass, I just wanted to go home and sleep. Kurenai, Anko and I were only about 30 km away from the village, and were almost finished the mission.

That was when I got this horrible feeling in my chest. It felt like this gut wrenching pain in my chest. Through my life as a ninja, I knew to always trust those feelings. For some reason though, this feeling was connected with my student.

"Kurenai, I think Hinata is in serious trouble!"

She gets out of her bored trance and looks at me with worry. "How do you know, Bara?"

"Believe me, when you have had to fight for your life for as long as I have, you wouldn't doubt it. "

She gave me a curt nod, and immediately went to Anko to tell her about the situation. Anko agreed to finish the mission for us, and we began to run towards the village. _I hope I'm wrong and you're all right, Hinata. _

Hinata's POV

I was on my knees in the center of the room as the elders prepared the seal. All of the men had activated their Bakugan, and the Main Elder began stalking towards me. I had a terrible feeling that this was no normal sealing, which made me think to use one of the new jutsu Bara-sensei had taught me.

I turned my head down and silently activated my Bakugan. I then activated the forbidden jutsu known as Fortune Teller Vision, which allowed me to look into the future. In my vision, I saw the main elder walk towards me from the front, however, before he touched me, two elders grabbed my arms. I began to struggle against their touch, however, their years of practice had caused them to keep me down. Then, the main elder sent a large amount of chakra into his arm, and used a gentle fist on my neck. I saw…I saw my limp body fall to the ground, dead.

_Oh my gosh, they aren't trying to seal me; they're trying to kill me!_ I then saw that the Main Elder was coming towards me. _No, I can't die like this. I can't die right now! _At that moment, I jumped from the ground and began running out of the room when the Main elder screamed: "Don't let her get away! She must be eliminated!"

_Oh my Kami, what do I do now?!_

Bara's POV 

The feeling in my chest all of a sudden got worse. I began to sweat, and I began to worry.

"Bara, what is wrong. Did you get another feeling?" Kurenai asks me, with the same distinct feeling in her eyes.

"Yes, and I think that we need to pick up the pace Kurenai. We need to get to Hinata as soon as possible!"

Hinata's POV

One of the elders had used a gentle fist and tried to hit my chest, but I was able to deflect it with my own attack just in time. This was followed by another elder getting a hit square on the back of my shoulder blade, and my howling in pain. _There are way too many of them, and they're all stronger than me. There is no way I can win… I can't believe I'm going to die like this. _

"Hyuga Hinata, we believe that you are not even worth the luxury of life. For this reason you must be eliminated, in order to cleanse the clan of your mistakes. Any last words." I looked up at his eyes and saw some form of amusement. _This..this bastard is actually going to enjoy this. _At that second, I'm not exactly sure what happened, but my eyes began to glow with a lavender light. The elders looked beyond surprised, and the elder in front of me started to tremble.

He began to scream a blood-curling sound, and his eyes began to bleed. The visible veins around his head activated due to the Bakugan began to burst, and he fell to the ground, his lifeless body creating a loud thump. Then, just like it had come, my eyes returned to the original Bakugan form. While all of the elders were preoccupied by their fallen colleague, I ran out of the room and into the complex square. At that moment, the adrenaline boost that had come from the attempted murder left my body, and I realized that last mysterious jutsu had taken most of my chakra reserves. I then fell to the ground and began sobbing. _I can't believe I was almost killed by the elders and my own Grandfather! I can't believe that man actually was going to enjoy. I can't believe I killed him. _

Neji's POV

_Oh my gosh, Lee and Gai-sensei are so exhausting. They made that mission so much more exhausting then it had to be. Oh well, at least I'm back at the complex. I should go and visit Hinata-sama. _

As I came towards the Hyuga complex gates, I became alarmed when I realized that there were no guards. Then, I heard a loud sobbing, which sounded like it was a dying animal. Then, I realized I recognize that sound: Hinata-sama.

I ran faster then I ever had and saw a large crowd of Hyuga members in the complex square. I pushed them out of the way and saw Hinata on the ground, sobbing as if there was no tomorrow. I then saw the clan elders arguing amongst themselves.

"Hinata-sama, what happened? I thought that you were supposed to be sealed today- why are you in the complex square. I don't see a seal on your forehead."

"They…they…the elders were try….they were trying to kill me…and then I…." I couldn't understand the rest of what she wanted to tell me due to her tears. I then looked at the elders and realized that behind them lay the body of one of the elders. His eyes were bloodshot red, and his head was bleeding. I knew that he was dead.

"Oh my Kami-Kon! I need you to go to Lady Tsunade immediately, now," following this, the loyal bodyguard nodded and left the complex.

_What the hell did they do to you?_

Tsunade's POV

_Why the hell did I take the job of Hokage, anyway? _Following the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, the office was filled with paperwork and missions due to the chaos of the situation. Basically, I have been cooped up in my office and drowning in paper work for as long as I could remember.

On my left, Sakura was helping organize some files because Shizune was ill, however, she wasn't getting much work around with Naruto around. Kiba, Ino and Shikamaru had just returned from a mission, and were here trying to give me a report. Sadly, I couldn't concentrate with all this damn paperwork on my desk. Then, all of a sudden someone busted through the door.

"Hey! You can't just barge in here without an appointment. You better have a pretty great reason for coming in here."

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama. However, there has been a dire emergency at the Hyuga complex with the heiress, Hinata. We require your assistance immediately," Kon said in one breath.

"Wait, Hinata is in trouble!" Naruto and Kiba said in unison.

I immediately rose from my seat and grabbed my Hokage coat.

"Let's go."

Bara's POV

It felt like an eternity before Kurenai and I reached the complex when I heard a cry: Hinata.

We both walk in to find Neji holding a crying Hinata in his arms while yelling at what seems to be the Hyuga elders. I immediately run to my student, pushing any person who came in my way.

"Hinata, Hinata are you okay! What happened?"

"Bara-sensei, I'm so sorry! I should have believed you, then maybe…." She then started crying again.

"Neji, right? What happened?" I look up at the young boy while Kurenai is trying to calm Hinata down.

"Today, Hinata was supposed to have the Hyuga cursed seal placed on her," he said to me in serious eyes. It took me a second to absorb what he had just said. _Those bastards. Damn them all to hell_.

"However, by Hinata's account, they had been planning on murdering her. Something about 'cleansing the clan' or some bullshit. Anyway, Hinata somehow killed one of the Elders in self defense and now they are asking that she be arrested for murder."

I looked down at the group of men and saw a body. I realized that his eyes were bloodshot red, and the veins around his head were popped. _Oh my Kami, I know that jutsu. That could only be….no, but I always thought that was a myth. _

I was taken out of my concentration by the loud voice of the Hokage.

"What the hell is going on here?!" I look up to find the Hokage with a group of ninja that I recognize as Hinata's friends from the restaurant.

"Oh my Kami, are you okay Hinata?" I see dog boy run over to Hinata and join their former sensei in calming her.

"Hokage, I'm glad that you are here! This disgraced former heiress was supposed to have a seal placed on her. However, she killed one of the elders and now we demand that she pay the consequences!" One of the elders says to the Hokage.

"How dare you speak of Hinata like that when you were the same man who tried to end her life!" I look up and see that Neji's eyes are filled with hatred toward the elder.

During all of the chaos, all mouths close when a man steps out of a nearby building: Hiashi Hyuga.

"What is meaning of this? What are all of these common ninja doing here?" He screamed out towards no one in particular.

One of the branch members run up to the Clan Leader and whispers in his ear, presumably telling him the situation. His eyes grow wide, and for the first time I see the _great_ leader of the clan begin to tremble. He looks down on the ground, pondering the situation.

Hinata's POV

Currently, Kurenai-sensei and Kiba are both trying to stop my tears. That is when I see my father walk out of his quartes. At that second, I realize something: he was the one who told me that I was to be sealed. He is the clan leader, and therefore aware of all missions that include the clan. He must have known of their plan. _What would they say – sorry Hiashi, we just accidently killed your daughter. He had to have known the whole time!_

"You fucking bastard." Everyone looks at me with wide mouths, believing that they must of heard me wrong. I stand up and look at him with my eyes, and I activate my Bakugan.

"I know I embarrassed you. I know that you see me as a weak, useless fool. I know that if you could have your way, Hanabi would be your sole child. But, how could you want me dead. How could any father want their child dead? The worst part of it all, you are too much of a coward to do the job yourself."

I then look back at Bara-sensei, who is sitting on the ground next to Neji nii-san. I walk towards her and hold her hand.

"I'm sorry Bara-sensei for my doubt in you. You were completely right, with everything. I just wanted you to know that my answer is yes." I then look back at my father. I can't hold in my anger and disgust towards the man who is supposed to love and protect me. I look down at the ground and my eyes begin to glow again. I then hear a scream coming from the direction of my father, and realize it's happening again; but, I don't want to stop.

I keep listening to his cries, and I begin to cry as well. _I remember every day that I cried because you didn't love me. You couldn't see how much I fought just so you would notice me. Why won't you notice me, I use to ask myself. But the answer is clear now: you hate me. _

"Hinata! Hinata!" I hear Bara-sensei from my side. "Please, you have to stop now. I have no problem with you wanting to kill that asshole. But, if you do that, you will make yourself as bad as him. This isn't the way. Please, let him go. Please, for me."

I look up at the crowd, and when they look up at my eyes, they look up in fear. I hear Naruto ask Sakura and Shikamaru what has happened to my eyes, while Tsunade looks at me with wonder. I then hear my father's screams and concentrate on deactivating my eyes. It works and my eyes return to their original pale color.

"You're right, Bara-sensei. He is not even worth killing." I walk up to him, crouched down on the ground, writhing in pain. "Whose pathetic now, Hiashi. Let's go, Bara-sensei. I'm sick of this place."

Bara-sensei looks up at me and nods, and we begin to leave the complex when Tsunade screams:

"Hinata, you can't leave! You have just killed an Elder member of your clan, and while I may be able to convince the Village Elders that was self-defense, your attack on your father is a crime. You have to pay for your actions!"

Bara-sensei then looks at Tsunade with an emotionless face and says "What about your crimes, Tsunade. You are just as responsible for this as the elders."

"What the hell do you mean, commoner! I had nothing to do with this."

"Yeah, like you have nothing to do with all of the horrible things that this village does. You are nothing but a selfish bitch that looks to protect herself. Hinata and I are leaving this village, and if that means we are to be labeled Missing-Nin, so be it. But just remember, I will protect Hinata till my or my _enemies _dying breath."

With that, we jump out of the complex and began to leave the village.

_Goodbye, Konaha. Hello, new life. _


	6. The Plan

Chapter 6: The Plan

Hinata's POV

We are at the main gate entrance of the Konoha village. Bara-sensei had taken the precaution and packed two survivor packs for the both of us that consisted of kunai, water, medical aids and prepackaged food. I look at her and say:

"I can't believe that I have lived in this village for sixteen years. You know what, Bara-sensei? Half of me is screaming at myself, asking how I could I be so stupid and leave the village. That half of me warns me about my friends, Hanabi and Neji nii-san. That part of me is telling me to run to the Hokage's office, beg for forgiveness and move into an apartment in the town square away from the Hyuga curse. But, the other half of me is fed up with being treated like a weak failure that can be treated as trash. This half of me wishes to fight for the innocent even if it means that I have to fight ninja from my own village; even if it means I have to fight my own friends. And you know what, I think, no, I _know_ that the latter option is the one that my heart wishes to follow."

I look at Bara-sensei, who isn't looking towards me but outside the village gates. While she usually wears either an emotionless mask or haughty demeanor, her face almost seems _longing. _

"Hinata, I would say that I understand how you feel, but truthfully I don't. My parents were both killed merely days after I was born as collateral damage during a civil war. I was sent to orphanage after orphanage, but my strange ninja powers lead me to become an outcast. By the time I was 10, I ran away from my 20th home and lived on my own in either the forest or in villages. I realized that if I could not be cared for and protected by others, I had to become stronger than any possible enemy. While I have lived a life with many lovers, I have never been loved. For some reason, however, you're helping me to understand what it's like to have a true friend. I thank you for that. But in some weird way, the forest is my home; freedom is my home. I know that you will do great in this lifelong mission."

I look at Bara-sensei with tears in my eyes. _That is the most amazing thing that anyone has ever said to me. _She then goes back to her normal haughty behavior:

"Alright you cry baby, no more tears. It's time for you and your candy ass to get out of this damn village—I'm starting to get sick of staying in the same place too long."

I wipe the tears away from my eyes when I hear a familiar voice call my name. _Oh my gosh, why did you have to come?_

"Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!" These screams come from Kon, my lifelong bodyguard.

"Oh hello Kon. What are you doing here?"

"Hinata, after you left the complex, your friend's and I went looking for you. I was able to track you with my Bakugan. What are you doing here at the gate!"

"Isn't it obvious, I'm leaving the village." One of the first lessons that Bara-sensei had taught me was how to mask one's emotions. It breaks my heart that Kon and my friends were looking for me, but at this moment, nothing could stop me from leaving the village.

"But…but you can't Hinata-sama! What the Elders and you're father tried to do is deplorable, but as Hyuga Main Branch members we must deal with these hardships. We must live and die for our clan! It's just how it works." I walked up to Kon, and his face became shocked when I laid my hand gently on his cheek.

"Kon, what you just said is the reason I must leave. We have been taught and conditioned that we are privileged to be part of our so-called _perfect_ clan. I will not allow for any other person live through that type of abuse just because their superiors claim that it's the way that the world works. Now, Bara-sensei and I must go." With this I gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. I turned around and Bara-sensei had that same emotionless mask on her face.

We are about to leave when I hear Kon say:

"No, I'm sorry Hinata-sama but I cannot allow you to leave! Even if it means I must fight you myself, I will not allow you to live this foolish life you seek!" With that he got into his gentle fist stance.

I looked somberly back at Bara-sensei, who gave me a look that said _'You know what you have to do'._ I got into my modified version of the same stance and both Kon and I activated our stance. He ran towards me, and it was a quick blur of strikes. His hand tried to hit my upper shoulder, but I create a fist of chakra and blocked the hit. His other hand then tried to hit my lower chest and I sent a large amount of chakra to my knee and blocked his hit.

Then, all of a sudden he sends two hits to my lower chest and is able to use his speed to hit the back of my neck—rendering me unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-sama. But you must understand that we all have out duties, and yours is at home in the Hyuga complex."

"I'm sorry Kon, but did you really think it would be that easy."

He looks behind his back with wide, pupiless eyes and realized that the supposed "Hinata" he rendered unconscious was nothing more then a clone. I then use a gentle fist to his pressure point, which causes him to hit the ground with a thump.

I crouch down to his level, and give a soft peck on his cheek. I would cry, however, it feels that there are no tears left in my eyes:

"It shouldn't have to be this way-but I have to leave. Goodbye Kon, and thank you."

With that, I turned back of Bara-sensei who gave me a soft look of pity. We both then jumped through the entrance and began running in the forest towards freedom.

Bara's POV

It has been three days since Princess and I left that Kami-forsaken village. We had little to no breaks between traveling, as we had to get as far away from the village as possible. As a ninja, I know how severe assault of a Clan Leader can be found. Once we were a little over 60 km away from the village, I decided that it was a good time to set up camp. While eating, my student looked at me and asked me a question:

"Bara-sensei, I have been meaning to ask you something?"

My mouth was full of delicious rice balls that Princess had made from scratch. "If you keep making this food, you can ask me anything! This shit is incredible."

She had a slight blush from my language. "I just wondered, do you have any idea what happened when my eyes started to glow?"

I immediately put down my food and my face turned serious. _Damn, I almost forgot about that_.

"Hinata, as a Hyuga, you hold one of the three most powerful dojutsu. The Rinnegan, Sharigan and Bakugan are feared and coveted throughout the ninja world. But, I'm guessing this is all just review for you." I look towards her and she nods in understanding. "I need to ask you, have you ever heard Mangekyo Sharigan."

"Of course, it one of the most feared abilities in the world. It requires you t-to experience the loss of your best friend. I have heard that Sasuke-kun's brother, Itachi has it—and he u-used it to kill his entire clan." This was one of the few times her stutter reappeared, "Why do you ask?"

"In the same way that the Sharigan has an advanced form, the Byakugan also has one. However, unlike the Mangekyo, there have been no documented cases of anyone other then the Sage of Six Paths using the jutsu. I always felt it was just a myth. Hinata, somehow, you have achieved the Heavenly Byakugan."

I saw her face as she tried to absorb the information. I couldn't even imagine how she was feeling. _To realize that you achieved a jutsu that most people don't know exist_.

"H-how is this possible?! I am definitely not the strongest Hyuga in history, and I have never killed my best friend. Even if I had, plenty of Hyuga's have lost their loved ones' and never got this jutsu."

"The Sharigan may have evolved from the Byakugan, but they are two distinct techniques. If the myths, I mean stories, are true only one of a pure heart that has been betrayed by those who are supposed to love and protect them can gain the technique. Even with that, it is said that the jutsu is so intense that it usually kills the wielder immediately. Somehow you have not only managed to gain the jutsu, but to maintain it as well." I look at her shocked face. _Poor girl_ I think in my mind, but I choose to continue. "Hinata, what are you thinking?"

"HOW CAN I HAVE A PURE HEART? Bara-sensei, on our missions I have been forced to hurt and even kill humans. I have disappointed every person in my life. How can I have this ability!" She screams this with emotion raging in her eyes, however, I keep my composure and hug her.

"Hinata, if anyone has a pure heart, it is you. I have met people who have never killed a fly who still have corruption in there souls. You have the best of intentions for all you do; yet you are strong. Can't you see, this is why you were chosen to have this ability." I look down at her and see that she is slowly yet surely beginning to calm down.

"Bara-sensei, if this ability has never appeared in any other Hyuuga, how will I learn how to control it? How can I make sure, that I don't get overpowered or…or hurt those I care for?" She begins to have tears appear in her eyes. "Damn it, I thought I was all out of tears."

I look at her and realize that there is only one way that we can learn more about this jutsu. There is only way that we can become strong enough to do what we set out to do. There is only one way that we can be assured safety from Konoha.

"Hinata, I have an idea, but you may not like it. But, remember you have to listen to everything I say."

She nods in understanding.

"We are going to the Akatsuki Hideout."


	7. Welcome to the Akatsuki

Chapter 7: Welcome to the Akatsuki

Hinata's POV

The second that those words came out of Bara-sensei's mouth, my blood froze and my face grew pale; all the stories that I heard about the Akatsuki portrayed them as international terrorist who had the power to kill thousands of ninjas without breaking a sweat.

"But, Bara-sensei, why would we do something like that?!"

"Hinata, have you heard of the leader of the organization?" I shake my head, indicating my ignorance. "Well, he goes by the name of Pain. He is currently the only living possessor of the Rinnegan. Now, through my missions I have met some members of the group and became somewhat aquatinted to the group. They asked if I wish to become an ally of theirs, they even tried to recruit as a member due to my barrier jutsu, however I refused due to my solitary status. However, as the wielder of such a rare dojutsu, Pain is most likely the most knowledgeable individual of your ability. We have no choice. "

I looked down, trying to absorb all of the information that I had just been told. I knew that the Akatsuki's main objective was to capture all of the tailed beast in some messed up idea of peace. I also knew that on the slim chance that the leader doesn't kill me on the spot for being a Konoha ninja, I would be required to kill other ninja. I shuddered at the thought. _What if I have to hurt my friends?_ As if she was reading my mind, Bara-sensei said:

"Hinata, if you want to lead this life, you have to learn to mask your emotions better. Now, I know of all your worries. So I have an idea…"

I listened intently as Bara-sensei spoke of this plan, and while I was a bit scared of what failure would bring, I agree.

"Let's go."

Bara's POV

A little over a year ago, I remember meeting up with two groups of the Akatsuki. The first group consisted of a red-headed, good-looking young man named Sasori. However, his body wasn't made of flesh, but of wood. His partner was this androgynous looking blonde hair boy who kept talking about his love for art i.e. explosions. I'm pretty sure his name is Deidera. The second group consisted of this blue-skinned man with shark-like features named Kisame. As a fellow sword enthusiast, we grew incredibly close. Other than Hinata, he is one of the few people I can actually consider a friend. Finally, Kisame's partner was a stoic, dark-haired Uchiha survivor known as Itachi. I used to love teasing him with Kisame until he gave me the darkest death glares.

They had been on an assassination mission for a few feudal lords, however, I had got wind that the same men had been killing off members of a small village in fear that they would rebel against the high taxes. _Let's just say that I did their jobs for them?_ I smirk sadistically at the thought. Following this, the members were impressed by my methods, and I stayed in touch with Kisame. Through this connection, I knew where their hideout was located. _I hope they haven't moved. _

"We're almost there, Princess! Pick up the pace," I look back at a tired looking Hinata. We had been running for about four days straight without any significant break. I could see by her face that she wanted to sleep. I chuckled by the look at her face. I then saw in the distance that we had reached a giant lake.

"Alright, our stop is here."

I could see that the beauty of the area astounded her; the clear blue waters, a raging waterfall, and lush green plants everywhere. However, her face then twisted into confusion:

"Bara-sensei, I don't see anything that resembles a hideout; and I also cannot sense any chakra. Should I activate my Byakugan?" I then responded by punching her in the head. "Oww! What was that for?"

"You idiot, do you really think that a group like the Akatsuki would be so foolish as to leave their hideout wide open and their chakra easy to trace! If you activate your Byakugan now, we are basically sitting ducks."

Following the ordeal, I told her to follow my lead to the waterfall. I then made an array of hand seals and said "Hidden Jutsu: Broken Seal" and the waterfall began to part like the Red Sea. This then opened to a solid rock back that then began to open to revealed a cave. I gave a haughty face in the eyes of my surprised student.

"Now, be very quiet and ready yourself for any attack."

"Should I activate by Byakugan?" I wondered about the question for a short time, and decided that they would find most likely find us once we enter the den, so it only seemed wise to have her eyes activated.

"Yes, but don't activate the Heavanly Byakugan until I give you permission. Got it." She gave a swift nod of her head and we proceeded to enter the cave.

The beauty of the corridor was breathtaking, with intricate designs of ninja, demons, animals and other powerful creatures etched into the walls. However, the only dim lighting that illuminated the everlasting darkness was faint candles on the cave. I then heard a sound and turned towards the sound when I heard:

"BARA-SENSEI, WATCH OUT!" I looked behind me to see a massive sword about to slice my head off. Luckily for me, I had grabbed my sword just in time to stop the hit. I then heard a scream from Hinata and heard a small explosion to my back.

"Hinata!"

I jumped back towards her, and I was able to get both of us out of the way before the second explosion. We were both pushed outside the cave into the lake below. As we were submerged in the water, I used a special jutsu to hear above the surface:

"It looks like some pesky ninja found their way into our base," said one voice.

"How could they have found this place?! The seal can't be broken without knowing a specific jutsu?" Another voice asked.

"Why even ask-Deidara, throw one of your bombs into the water to quickly eliminate the enemy." A familiar voice said.

"Hey, Itachi you're not the boss of me yeah!" I recognize that voice as the hyper blond with the weird ass hands with mouths.

I then saw what appeared to be a white spider jump into the water. I quickly realized it was a bomb, and I proceeded to quickly go through some hand seals and scream "Barrier!". This caused a huge sphere of a clear color to cover Hinata and I, protecting both of us from the bomb and causing us to appear on a nearby shore. I then saw the same sword as before try and slash me, but this time I was fast enough to not only block the attack, but also go behind the enemy and point the sword towards his neck.

"You always have been great with that sword, Kisame." I said with a smile to my face. The blue skinned then turned his towards me and he began to smile and let out a bombastic laugh.

Hinata's POV

"Bara-kun, you crazy black bitch!"

"Kisame-kun, you big blue bastard!"

I then saw the two sword users hug each other as if they were two old friends who had just seen each other in years. While my face was confused, the young man behind the hugging duo (who looked a lot like Sasuke) seemed to have an annoyed face.

"What are you doing here, Bara?"

"Oh, Itachi, why do you always have to be such a sour puss. Can't a girl just want to say hi to some old friends?"

"Then what are you doing with that Hyuuga girl?" The entire group then looked towards my soaking wet form and I gave a nervous smile. Bara-sensei then looked behind at me and gave me a soft smile:

"Well, I actually need a favor from you guys? But before I ask, can we get inside and have a few towels—I'm freezing my balls off out here!"

"No way! We don't even know if they are trustworthy, Itachi?" This was said by the red-headed puppet user.

"Oh come on, Sasori. We used to work with Bara, and I personally think that the girl is pretty cute." I look up at the young boy who said this and begin to blush furiously. He has long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail with a single bang covering his left eye. He also has beautiful slanted blue eyes. _He kinda looks like Ino_. I giggle at the thought, and that causes a smile to appear on his face. "I'm Deidara by the way, yeah!" He gives me his hand, and I shake it, but my face distorts when I feel a weird slimy feeling on my palm. He seems to see this and quickly pulls his hand away with a mischievous look on his face.

"Sorry about that, I should have probably warned you about them. They help me with my art!"

I quickly accepted this apology when I heard Bara-sensei scream out:

"Hey, Romeo, if you really wanna woo Hinata you could start by inviting us into that damn hideout!"

I blush furiously at Bara-sensei's comment. _It's like she lives just to embarrass us. _Somehow, Kisame and Deidara are able to convince Itachi and Sasori to enter the hideout. On the way inside the hallways, I was shaking due to fear and coldness. Talking to Kisame distracted Bara-sensei; I notice that she laughs loudly around him, and sometimes even touches him. Now, even though Kisame-sama was friendly enough when I was introduced to him, I'm still a bit afraid of him due to his aggressive appearance. I could see he wasn't surprised by my reaction, as if everyone views him as some form of a beast. But for some strange reason, Bara-sensei seems incredibly comfortable around him. _I'm so happy for her. _

I then feel someone next to me and realize that Deidera had fell back from the rest of the group to walk with me. I give him another shy smile, and he gives back a huge grin. I then realize that I have that same feeling I used to get when I would watch Naruto from a distance. _Oh my Kami, I can't! Hinata-baka, he is a S-ranked criminal who just tried to kill you! But he is kind of cute…NO._

"Welcome to the Akatsuki Hideout!"

Once I hear Kisame scream this, I look around the room and try to absorb everything. Truthfully, I never thought that the hideout of a S-ranked criminal organization could be so…so _nice_. It looked to be an upper class version of a living room. It included beautiful purple, satin couches with a dim candlelight atmosphere.

"Now, Bara, I'm guessing that it must have been an incredibly important reason for you to risk your life to enter the hideout?" Itachi said.

Bara-sensei then sat down on the couch, next to Kisame, and once again changed to her serious face.

"Hinata possesses the Heavenly Byakugan."

I never thought that I would see a group of S-ranked criminals so astonished in their entire lives. All of their eyes turn towards me, and I grow very nervous. After what seems to be everlasting silence, Sasori chimes in and says:

"We need to bring her to Pain."


	8. Change

Chapter 8: Change

Hinata's POV

The Akatsuki members are leading Bara-sensei and I down a dark hallway; they are leading us to their leader, known as Pain. I have only heard stories of the elusive leader, with his incredible abilities, intelligence and ruthless means. I only shudder at the thought of being in the same room as him. _What if he kills us sight? What if he decides to experiment on my eyes? What if…_however, my thoughts are cut short by Itachi's monotone voice:

"We're here."

I look behind me and see that Bara-sensei and the Akatsuki members are in a semi circle around me. They then kneel down in a stance that I recognize as a sign of a respect, and I follow in their footsteps. I then hear a distinct, cold voice:

"I am hoping that you have a good reason for bringing trespassers into the base."

Just the sound of his voice radiates superiority; _And I thought Outosan was scary!_

"Good evening, Pain-sama," I'm surprised, as I have never heard Bara-sensei use honorifics, let alone "sama". "I apologize for the inconvenience, however, I have something of dire emergency that I require your assistance of. It directly involves the Hyuga you see in front of you."

His eyes than look down on me, and I'm immediately frozen. _Those e-eyes…they are so unnatural. _He had bright orange hair, with multiple black piercings on his body; however, his most striking characteristic was definitely his eyes. They were comprised of growing rings, and were of an unnatural purple color. _I read about those before. I-it's called the Rinnegan. _Bara-sensei seemed to be waiting for permission to respond.

"Go on."

"I wish for the both of us to become allies of the Akatsuki organization. In exchange for your members training Hinata, we will assist the group in missions."

This then lead the man known as Pain to turn towards me.

"First of all, she doesn't look even close to the level of skill to even be an ally to the organization. Secondly, give me a single reason that I shouldn't either kill you on the spot or take the girl to experiment on the Byakugan." The voice in which he said that statement caused a shiver to run down my spine.

"Hinata, activate the ability."

I heard this come from Bara-sensei, and immediately listen, fearing the repercussions if I froze up. "Byakugan." I then concentrated on the Heavenly Byakugan, and felt my eyes begin to glow. I look up and see a brow raise on Pain-sama.

"Everyone out, except for the girl and Bara."

I then hear all of the Akatsuki leave the room. Bara-sensei gives me permission to in turn disengage the ability, and I go back to my regular eyes. For what seems like an eternity, there is silence, until Pain-sama begins to speak:

"How long?"

"A little over a week ago, since we left the village," Bara-sensei answered.

He then walks down from his throne and comes towards me. I begin to shake at the amount of chakra radiating off his body. _H-how can a-a-anyone be that strong?_ He come towards me and raises his hand, causing me to flinch in fear of an attack; what he does is even more surprising. He _strokes _my face.

"In order to activate the Heavenly Byakugan, one must have been betrayed by those who are meant to love them. They must have their trust broken. However, along with this betrayal, the Hyuuga must be an owner of a pure heart. You have experienced true pain and have came out more powerful."

Tears begin to fall out of my eyes, however, he then wipes them away from my face and gives off a slight smile.

"Don't cry, you are safe now; may I ask what your name is?"

"H-Hinata, Pain-sama," I answer back.

He gives another smile and then turns towards Bara-sensei.

"The stories about your intelligence don't do you justice, Bara. You were very wise to come here. I happen to know a fairly large amount of information on the Heavenly Byakugan. If my memory serves me right, then there has been no documented case of a Hyuuga to achieve the skill since the reign of the First Hokage. Hinata, you will be trained by Uchiha Itachi with the basics of your Dojutsu. The Sharigan evolved from the Byakugan, causing there to be a large amount of similarities in your abilities. I can tell by the sword at your side that you have at least some affinity for kenjutsu, so I will have Kisame train you. Finally, your Byakugan will be very useful in long distance surveillance, so you should train with Deidera. Once you have mastered the basics of the Dojutsu, I will train you personally in some of the more _individual _skills."

I nod immediately at the information, and feel a blush form on my cheeks when I hear Deidera's name said in the list. _Oh for Kami's sake, Hinata, get over all of these hormones!_

"Bara, I want you to work with missions with some of out two-men groups on occasions. Your barrier jutsu along with your kenjutsu will prove very helpful on some of the more difficult missions."

I look back at Bara-sensei and see her give Pain-sama a curt nod. I then turn back to the terrifying man in front of me and once again he gives me a smirk.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, Hinata and Bara. Prepare yourself for the biggest change in your lives."


	9. Connections

**Hey guys, I just wanted to apologize for how long it took to update! For the next 3 or 4 days, this story will be updated like crazy. Also, I'm sorry if any of the characters, particularly Deidera, come off as OOC in this chapter. **

**Love you guys and enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Connections

"Keep your head up, Hinata!"

I was in a middle of a sword fight with Kisame-sensei. It has been a little over three months since I joined the Akatsuki, and in those months a lot in my life has changed. My sword skills have improved immensely due to the training by Kisame-sensei and Bara-sensei. At first, there was a very large learning curve when I first started to train with Kisame-sensei to say the least. His skills with Samehada were superb, and I would usually end the day near death. However, he was a surprisingly great teacher.

I saw the massive blade try to attack me, which I deflected with one of my blades and then used my twin blade to try and attack Kisame-sensei. He jumped back just in time and used a jutsu to squirt a strong burst of water out of his mouth. I was able to jump out of the way just in time and ran behind a nearby tree.

"You're getting faster, Hime! But you can't keep running forever," I then heard Kisame's laugh when the tree I was hiding behind was sliced in half.

"Don't worry Kisame-sensei, I wasn't planning on it!" The bisected tree I was hiding behind then grows arms and proceeds to put Kisame in a strong hold. I then put both of my swords at his neck when I hear a familiar laugh.

"Oh my gosh, Kisame-kum! Little Busty-hime totally kicked your ass," I heard Bara-sensei scream from the branches from a nearby tree.

My blush, which had become much less frequent since joining the Akatsuki, turned back up when I heard Bara-sensei. I then saw that Kisame-sensei was basically steaming in anger at Bara-sensei's comment.

"That is totally not fair, you used those stupid eyes of yours to make a genjutsu that I couldn't break out of!"

"I'm sorry, Kisame-sensei. But after you used that water gun technique, I thought that nothing was off limits." I say this in a faux innocent voice and then follow with a smile.

Kisame-sensei can't stay upset for long and begins to laugh loudly.

"I must say, Hime you really have grown." I smile at his praise.

"Arigato, Kisame-sensei. If it weren't for your training, I wouldn't be anywhere near the level I have reached. That goes for the Itachi, Deidera and you too Bara-sensei!"

I then see Bara-sensei jump down from the branch that she originally was on right next to Kisame-sensei.

"No problem, Princess. Sorry to break up this party, but Leader just ordered Kisame and I for some assassination mission on some crime boss near Suna. For some reason, Itachi's lazy ass doesn't feel like going, so I have to go with Kisame. He also said that you have a mission with Deidera for a few days." I see Bara-sensei wink when she says "Deidera's" name.

"What's the wink for? Are princess over here and Bomber Boy banging?"

"Probably."

With this statement, I'm pretty sure that my face turned as red as a ripe tomato.

"Wait, what no! Deidera-sama and I are not an item and we are not doing that!"

"We are not doing what?"

I nearly pass out when I look behind me to find Deidera-sama flying down to our location on one of his clay creations. He then stands next to me and sees Bara-sensei and Kisame laughing at my red face.

"Woah, did I just miss something?"

I quickly shake my head "no", and luckily Bara and Kisame-sensei prove that they aren't truly creatures from hell by refraining to tell Deidera-sama the "conversation" that we all just had.

"Alright, well I just came hear to get you, Hinata. I'm not sure if you heard, but we have some infiltration mission near Iwagakure. All he wants is for us to fly by and for you to use your Byakugan to finds some scrolls to find some Jinchuriki or some shit like that. I personally am not interested in anything that distracts me from my art."

"Oh, Arigato Deidera-sama. I apologize that you are forced to escort me on this mission."

"Well, for anyone else it would totally suck. But at least I get to hang out with you!"

I look up and see him give a large smile. I blush and once again thank him. In the last three months, I have grown incredibly close to Deidera-sama (he always ask me to call him –kun, but I'm too used to being respectful). I was incredibly surprised when I saw his obsession with explosions and violence. At first, I was disgusted at how someone could enjoy destruction and death so much; however, the better I got to know Deidera-sama, the more I got to learn there was much more to it. I still remember the conversation:

_Deidera and I had just finished what was supposed to be a run of a mill infiltration mission. Basically, the plan was that we would swoop into a fortress, get a few scrolls and get back to base in order to complete a mission for a rival village._

_However, things did not end up going nearly as smoothly, as Pain-sama "forgot" to inform us that there would be a small army of guards basically waiting at all entrances of the fortress. It was much too difficult to put them down without killing, so both Deidera and I were forced to kill over 400 ninja that day. While I was near traumatized by the incident, with the faces of the dying men etched into my skull, Deidera seemed to have the time of his life blowing up ninja to oblivion._

_Following completing the mission, we decided to camp out for the night, as we were away from any immediate harm. Deidera kept on going on and on about his "art" and how beautiful the battle was. I couldn't take it anymore and screamed:_

"_I'm sorry, Deidera-sama, but how can you be so happy! We just killed hundreds of ninja. For all we know, they have families and people that depend on them. How can you be s-so sadistic!"_

_Deidera then turns his head in surprise for my uncharacteristic outburst. He then sees the tears stream down my face and run towards me. Before I can do anything, he pulls me into a bear hug. I blush when I hear him whisper into my ear:_

"_I'm sorry that I unsettled you, Hinata. It's not the act of killing enjoy, but the beauty of the explosion."_

_I look at him through my thick eyelashes, and sniffle slightly following my tears. "I d-don't understand."_

"_Art is explosive. The immediate beauty that disappears as fast as it appeared is extraordinary. In the same way that a shooting star can illuminate the sky and then leave, just like that. Instead of letting the end of the beauty upset me, I celebrate what once was."_

_I look up in complete shock. What he said actually did make sense; he wasn't a __**complete**__ sociopath who blindly killed for the hell of it. He killed when needed, and reveled in the beauty of his explosions. _

"_I guess in some ways that makes sense. I-I think I'm going to sleep Deidera-sama."_

_I then go down on my pillow and pretend to sleep when I hear Deidera say:_

"_Hinata, you may be even more beautiful then any explosion and best thing is, you last way longer."_

_I then smile at this, and drift into a dreamless slumber next to Bomber Boy. _

Deidera-sama still does not know that I heard what he said that night. I have a feeling that he has some feeling towards me, but I just can't find the courage to act on my mutual feelings. In some ways, I feel that I would betraying my fr…former friends if I were to go into a relationship with him. _Even though I'm pretty sure joining a criminal organization is betrayal enough._

"Come on, Hina-chan! We should get going now," I hear Deidera-sama scream.

I quickly say goodbye to Kisame and Bara-sensei to join Deidera-sama on the flying clay creation. We then look at each other, and he gives me that huge grin again. At that second, I know that we have something special; a connection.


End file.
